big_trouble_in_little_dantooinefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutt
Mutt the Mechanic Character Sheet https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B60jkOV9QyHVeHZfOFh3UzBhUDg Name: S'shabas "Mutt" Jun'Diho Species: Twi'lek Appearance: Male, 5' 7", 180 lbs, thin build, Orange skin, Spotted headtails Equipment Weapons: '''None '''Armor: Cargo Apparel Gear: Tool Kit, Comm Link (hand held), Restraining Bolt, Utility Belt, Breath Mask Background S'shabas "Mutt" Jun'Diho was born as the unexpected offspring of Khoonda's version of a truck stop hooker. Luckily for little Mutt, his mama actually took good care of him and worked her hardest to afford him a good life. As he grew older, the boy worked around a good deal of farming equipment and found out that he had an innate gift at fixing things. If it was broken, the youngster could figure out how to make it work. He was a smart young Twi'lek, and he noticed that alot of farmers were using busted up old droids on their farms. So Mutt and his business savvy Mama together started the business Grab-A-GONK. It was a shop that he used to repair salvaged droids or give a tune up to ones that already had owners. He made a good deal of money and it was enough to keep his mama from having to work street corners. Motivation Wanderlust - Fixing droids was ok, and it made good money, but Mutt wanted to see what else the galaxy had to offer. Outside of the occasional trips out of town, he really hadn't left Khoonda. They had a spaceport, and he loved to go watch the spacecrafts takeoff and land. It was his life long dream to eventually get on one of those and get out of here. For right now though, Mutt likes to spend his free time away from the shop and in the junkyard. Mutt along with some of the other bored rednecks on Dantooine like to participate in the Demolition Derby. He pulls together scraped speeders and gets them working again just enough to smash them against other speeders of the same caliber. It is a fantastic time and has honed Mutt's abilities to think outside the box as well as giving him all the practice he needs in planetary piloting. Obligation Family - sadly, reality is a cruel mistress and Mutt's mama needed all the help she could get. Prostituting is not the most sanitary job, and she had gotten herself a whole mess of diseases from it. She was way too weak to work a farm, or anything really besides work the register at Grab-a-Gonk. If Mutt left the business, who would do the actual work of fixing droids? Dreams and Wanderlust were just gonna have to wait, Mutt had a family to take care of The Rancor If Mutt wasn't tinkering on another droid to sell, he was souping up The Rancor, his prize winning demo derby speeder. This X-34 Land speeder was equipped with long rail-spikes, two heavily powered sub-woofers, and a badass paint scheme of a Rancor playing heavy metal. Mutt was well known for his lancer tactics in the derby. His goal was to stay mobile and keep his sharp end pointed at his opponent. The jet engines on the back are adjustable so that they can angle up or down. When they're angled down, it keeps opponents from wanting to ram the back when they have an open cab, and also shifts the center of gravity for the vehicle so that if he is more likely to end up with his bumper on top of the other speeder, making an escape a more viable option. However the Rancor's main weaknesses are its sides. The X-34 has little armor to speak of and relies on its mobility to keep it out of danger. = Category:Player Characters